1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,696 discloses a multi-contact connector with a male housing and a moving plate movably disposed in the male housing. Male terminal fittings are mounted in male housing, and tabs of the male terminal fittings penetrate through the moving plate. Thus, the moving plate protects and positions the tabs.
A conventional moving plate is smaller than the receptacle by a specified amount to ensure that the moving plate can be inserted easily into the receptacle. However, this clearance can cause the moving plate to incline and move less smoothly. A smaller clearance will make the moving plate less likely to incline, but can complicate the insertion of the moving plate into the receptacle.
The invention was developed in view of this problem, and an object thereof is to ensure easy insertion of the moving plate without inclination.